


Koci-łapci

by Katbelle



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Cats, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Polski | Polish, Separations
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camile nie ma. Sharon musi żyć dalej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koci-łapci

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst fikatonowy, napisany do [tego prompta](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=rHZUPJji6w8).

**Koci-łapci**

Camile nigdy nie twierdziła, że bycie z nią będzie proste, ale nie mówiła też, że będzie taką katorgą.

Kiedy się poznały (12 lat i 46 dni temu, liczy), ona rozpoczynała karierę prawniczą w lotnictwie, a Camile drugi rok z rzędu nosiła garniturom kawę. Nie była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale nie była to też jedna z tych porywających historii wielkiego romansu, który zaczął się od wielkiej nienawiści. Ich historia była historią czterech kaw, numeru telefonu zapisanego niebieskim markerem na kubku i kilku randek w knajpie jak najbliżej Pentagonu. Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, ale nie musiało być wyjątkowe; wystarczyło, że to, co miały, było wyjątkowe. Detale nigdy nie były czymś, do czego Sharon przywiązywała wagę.

Prośba o oddelegowanie jej do Biura Bezpieczeństwa Ziemi, napisana osobiście przez George’a Hammonda, była miłym zaskoczeniem, ale i powodem wielu kłótni, które ciągnęły się do późnych godzin nocnych. Sharon otrzymała znaczący awans, najwyższe poświadczenie bezpieczeństwa, a Camile wciąż przynosiła kawę i przygotowywała decyzje do podpisania. Kiedy powstało IOA i Carl Strom zaprosił ją do współpracy, nie pytała nawet o zdanie; powiedziała „tak”. Więcej kłótni, jeszcze więcej milczenia. Każdego dnia, gdy Sharon mówiła Paulowi Davisowi „do widzenia” zastanawiała się, czy Camile wciąż będzie mieszkać w ich domu, kiedy do niego wróci.

Decyzja o reprezentowaniu IOA w ramach Projektu Ikar miała być tą ostatnią granicą w ich związku. I była, ale w inny sposób niż Sharon kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażała.

***

Sharon wstaje każdego dnia o tej samej godzinie, zjada to samo śniadanie i ubiera się w niemal identyczną garsonkę. Stara się niczego nie zmieniać w swoim planie dnia — to pozwala jej wyobrażać sobie, że to wciąż ten sam dzień, w którym po raz ostatni rozmawiała z Camile. Że przeżywa dzień przed atakiem na bazę Ikar ciągle i ciągle od nowa. Jak Dzień Świstaka.

Może sobie wyobrażać, że Camile nigdy nie pojawiła się pod ich drzwiami w dwóch różnych ciałach, jako dwie różne osoby. Że wciąż jest tylko na innej planecie i dostanie przepustkę na weekend, i w końcu się zobaczą.

Iluzja pryska, gdy Sharon wyciąga kieszonkowy notes z zamiarem zapisania planowanego na piątek spotkania. Zamiast tego spogląda na datę dzisiejszą i nie może przestać patrzeć. 

— Wiem, że nie jestem w najlepszej formie, ale i tak moje poczucie humoru jest nadzwyczajne.

Sharon mruga. Generał O’Neill patrzy na nią współczująco, a Paul Davies stara się tego w ogóle nie robić. Mężczyzna pochyla się nad jednym ze swoich raportów, próbując chyba dopisać coś nosem.

— W porządku?

Sharon kiwa głową. Nic nie jest w porządku. Za godzinę kończy pracę i będzie musiała wrócić do wielkiego, pustego domu na przedmieściach. Nie ma nikogo, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać — jej partnerka jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką i od 182 dni znajduje się na statku Pradawnych gdzieś w odległej galaktyce.

Sharon dawno (12 lat i 53 dni) nie czuła się tak samotna.

***

Kobieta ma ładny uśmiech i burzę kręconych blond włosów. Nie pyta się o pozwolenie, po prostu stawia torebkę na stoliku i siada naprzeciw Sharon. Jest to jej zwyczajowy stolik, a krzesło — aktualnie zajmowane przez nieznajomą — jest tym, przy którym zawsze siadała Camile. Sharon myśli, że jeśli będzie kobietę ignorować, może ta sobie pójdzie. W knajpie jest masa zarówno wolnych stolików, jak i innych, wolnych kobiet.

— Ty jesteś tą prawniczką — mówi kobieta i wskazuje na Sharon palcem. — Widziałam cię dzisiaj, jak rozmawiałaś z Paulem Davisem. 

— Być może.

— Tak, to na pewno ty. Tak właśnie myślałam i dlatego się dosiadłam. — Kobieta wyciąga rękę i podtyka ją Sharon niemalże pod nos. — Sarah. Sarah Gardner.

— Sharon Sterling.

Sharon nie ściska dłoni, którą niezrażona Sarah zabiera.

— I tak, przy okazji, ja to ja — mówi i Sharon nie wie, o co jej chodzi. — Ta wariatka, która miała w głowie Ozyrysa i chciała przejąć władzę nad światem. To ja.

Wesołość jest wyraźnie sztuczna. Sarah chce pokazać, że przeszłe wydarzenia już jej nie przerażają, że nabrała dystansu. Odpowiada nie pytana, przyzwyczajona zapewne, że ludzie plotkują. Sharon nie wiedziała, kim jest Sarah Gardner; jeśli kiedykolwiek o niej słyszała, nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć.

— Dopiero zaczęłam pracować — wyznaje Sarah. Sharon nie jest zainteresowania; z drugiej strony nie jest też niezainteresowana, słucha więc beznamiętnie. — Ktoś wreszcie poszedł po rozum do głowy i zauważył, że tutaj, na Ziemi, też można znaleźć kupę artefaktów. Jestem tym, który ma dopilnować, by nie dogrzebali się do nich cywile. Cała grupa archeologiczna na Ziemi.

Sarah się ekscytuje; Sharon nie może zrozumieć, czemu ze wszystkich ludzi, którym mogłaby to opowiadać (może nie w tej knajpie, nie, ale Pentagon pełen jest lepszych kandydatów) wybrała właśnie ją.

— Czy generał O’Neill kazał ci ze mną rozmawiać?

Sarah zaczyna nerwowo pocierać nadgarstek. 

— Być może wspomniał coś, że przydałaby ci się przyjaciółka.

Sharon prycha.

— Nic o mnie nie wiesz.

— Zawsze możesz mi powiedzieć.

Sharon kręci głową. Wstaje, zdejmuje kurtkę z oparcia krzesła i zaczyna się ubierać. Sarah zastanawia się przez moment i wyciąga z torby długopis. Sięga po jedną z serwetek i zapisuje na niej numer telefonu; podaje serwetkę Sharon.

— Przeżyłam traumę — mówi lekko, a jej głos drży na ostatniej sylabie. — I umiem słuchać.

Sharon bierze serwetkę i obiecuje sobie, że wyrzuci ją do najbliższego kosza. Być może wszechświat stara się jej coś powiedzieć, bo nie natyka się na żaden.

***

Sarah odbiera po czterech sygnałach, gdy Sharon gotowa już była odłożyć słuchawkę.

— Myślałam, że nie zadzwonisz.

Sharon się nie dziwi. Minął prawie miesiąc (210 dni na tym pieprzonym statku), w czasie którego bardzo dokładnie unikała jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Sarą Gardner. Doktor Sarą Gardner, jak był łaskaw uświadomić ją Paul.

— Ja też.

Umawiają się w neutralnej restauracji w centrum. Jak zwykle w jej przypadku, nic nadzwyczajnego, ale to chyba jest motywem całego jej życia. Nic nigdy nie jest wyjątkowe, poza Camile i jej pracą, i jej statkiem, i odległością, jaka je dzieli. 

Zawsze mówiono, że Sharon jest beznadziejna w związkach na odległość. Potrzebuje stałego kontaktu, fizycznej bliskości i ciepła drugiego ciała. Potrafi kochać kogoś ponad życie, ale nie potrafi wyrzec się bezpieczeństwa, jakie daje jej obecność drugiego człowieka w domu, w sypialni i w życiu.

Gdzieś pomiędzy pierwszą a drugą butelką wina, które Sharon w całości wypija sama, opowiada Sarze historię swojego życia. Jest tam wszystko, mała liga baseballowa, balet, młodsze rodzeństwo, stypendium i rodzice Camile, którzy szczerze jej nienawidzą i odcięli się od córki, którą „biała diablica wpędziła w chorobę”. Słysząc to ostatnie Sarah kręci głową z politowaniem.

— A myślałam, że żyjemy w XXI wieku — komentuje.

Sharon też tak myślała, kiedyś. Potem Camile odcięła się od rodziców dla niej i Sharon miała trudności ze stwierdzeniem, czy bardziej się cieszy, czy jest jej przykro.

— Więc… Jesteś samotna?

W swojej długiej wypowiedzi Sharon nie mówiła wiele o Camile. Wspomniała, wydaje jej się, ale nie mówiła, nie tak naprawdę. Myśli, że to dlatego, iż Camile jest jej, jej prywatnie i nie musi się z nikim dzielić. Nią ani ich historią, nudną historią z trzema kawami. Wie też, że to dlatego, iż mówienie o Camile boli z każdym dniem coraz bardziej.

— Nie samotna — odpowiada i kąciki ust Sary drgają. — Ale sama.

Sarah bębni palcami w stół.

— Ja byłam samotna i sama — mówi bardzo cicho. — Żadnej rodziny, z którą mogłabym porozmawiać, a jedyny przyjaciel nie potrafił znaleźć dla mnie czasu. Załamanie nerwowe gwarantowane.

Sharon nie pyta się, co Sarah zrobiła. Z charakteru kobiety udało się jej wywnioskować, że jest gadatliwa. I tak wszystko ci powie, ignorując fakt, że być może nie chcesz wiedzieć.

— W tym samym czasie okociła się kotka mojej sąsiadki i powiedziała mi ona, że mogę sobie wziąć jednego kotka. Że koty mają wpływ terapeutyczny na człowieka i są świetnymi towarzyszami — ciągnie Sarah. — Więc wzięłam, kota. Nawet nie wiesz, jaką był pomocą, kiedy było mi naprawdę źle.

— Wyobrażam sobie. Jak się nazywa?

— Nefer. Nazywał. Musiałam go uśpić.

Sarah brzmi na smutną i po raz pierwszy brzmi szczerze. Jakby jej maska wesołości i beztroski nie potrafiła zakryć całego przygnębienia.

— Przykro mi?

— Wiem — wzdycha Sarah i nie zwraca uwagi na pytanie. Po chwili maska wraca na swoje miejsce. — Powinnaś sobie kupić kota.

***

Kot pojawia się wraz z kurierem dzień po tym, jak zespół naukowców mówi jej, że nie, nic nie mogą zrobić, że pomimo dziesięciu miesięcy na tym cholernym statku jego niechętni pasażerowie będą jeszcze musieli tam zostać. Wtedy Sharon traci głowę, być może i rozum, i urządza scenę na korytarzu, gdzie wszyscy mogą to zobaczyć.

Sarah musiała być jednym ze świadków, gdyż kot się pojawia. Jest bury i ma białe skarpetki. Jest jak najbardziej przeciętny, stały motyw w jej życiu, ale jest młody i ciekawski, i zaczyna mruczeć, gdy tylko ją dostrzega. Na niepewnych łapkach zwiedza całe mieszkanie; szczególnie podoba mu się ten okropny, stary fotel, który był pierwszym meblem, jaki kupiły z Camile i który w pewien sposób symbolizował ich związek.

Sharon woła za kotem „Nefer” i pozwala mu leżeć na fotelu.

***

Kiedy Camile pojawia się następnym razem, nosi ciało doktor Warren z ekipy naukowej. Doktor Warren jest chudą i niską blondynką o rozbieganych, wodnistych oczkach i nieprawdopodobnie wysokim IQ. W niczym nie przypomina Camile, a sama Camile nie zachowuje się jak ta kobieta, która jeszcze rok temu całowała ją na dzień dobry. Sharon nie potrafi ucieszyć się na jej widok.

Nefer również nie jest zadowolony. Prycha i syczy, i próbuje podrapać Camille—Warren nogi.

— O co chodzi z kotem? — pyta zdziwiona Camile piskliwym, irytującym głosem doktor Warren.

— Prezent od przyjaciółki — odpowiada Sharon.

Camile unosi brwi, ale nie komentuje. Sharon prowadzi ją do salonu, po drodze biorąc Nefera na ręce. Siada na kanapie i zaczyna głaskać kota. Camile rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu; jej wzrok pada na miejsce pod oknem.

— Wyrzuciłaś fotel — stwierdza z niedowierzaniem.

Sharon słyszy zawód i rozczarowanie w jej głosie, choć to właśnie Camile była pomysłodawcą pozbycia się rupiecia. Ale na tym również bazował ich związek: ktoś coś mówił i oczekiwał, że zrobi się dokładnie odwrotnie. Wyrzucić stary fotel? Pewnie, to sentymentalna pamiątka, symbol. Nie ruszamy.

Sharon pamięta, że kilka miesięcy wcześniej obiecała Camile nic do jej powrotu nie zmieniać. Nie może sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego.

— Dlaczego wyrzuciłaś fotel?

Sharon zrzucam kota na podłogę. Nefer syczy zirytowany, obraża się i wychodzi z salonu.

— Bo moje życie nie może się wiecznie już skupiać na czekaniu na ciebie — mówi powoli i spokojnie, opanowanym głosem. — Dłużej nie mogę tkwić w zawieszeniu. Kocham cię, Camile, wiesz o tym, ale świat nie zatrzymał się tylko dlatego, że was tu nie ma.

Camile zaciska usta w wąską kreskę. Sharon wzdycha i wstaje.

— Zrobię kolację — oferuje i wychodzi do kuchni.

Kiedy wchodzi do jadalni z talerzami, drzwi wejściowe zamykają się za jej partnerką. Sharon stawia talerze na stole i spogląda na zegarek. Jedzenie nie będzie gotowe jeszcze przez pół godziny. Kobieta wyciąga z kieszeni spodni telefon i wybiera numer. Sarah, jak to ma w zwyczaju, odbiera dopiero po czterech sygnałach.

— Hej — wita się ciepło Sharon, jednocześnie obserwując przez okno, jak wojskowy samochód odjeżdża z Camile. — Robię kolację, może chciałabyś do mnie dołączyć?

Gdzieś z okolic holu Nefer mruczy z zadowoleniem.


End file.
